De secretos y cotillas
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Lee oculta algo, por eso la evita, y Alicia lo averiguara, cueste lo que cueste


**Disclaimer:**___Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la trama, lo demás es de J.K Rowling_

**De secretos y cotillas**

**Capítulo 1:**Comportamiento extraño

Alicia Spinnet era una de las chicas que podían presumir de tenerlo todo bajo control. Era capaz de compaginar sus estudios, con los entrenamientos de su deporte favorito—El Quidicht—Tenía terminada toda la tarea antes del domingo, para poder disfrutar de su día libre; Le tenía planificado horarios de bromas—que siempre se saltaban—a Fred y a George... La verdad es que lo único que se le salía de su estricto control era el extraño silencio que se había formado entre ella y Lee Jordan en los últimos meses.

Nunca habían sido del todo amigos, hablaban, si, pero de cosas como el Quidicht y de lo bien que le vendría a Mcgonagall soltarse el moño tan apretado que tiene. No de lo que hablaba con Angelina, o —a veces—con Katie y Leanne. Digamos que eran conocidos.

Pero ahora era imposible hablar con él. La evitaba por los pasillos, no se sentaba a su lado en el Gran Comedor, ni la animaba cuando Angelina se pasaba gritándole en los entrenamientos— Que eran bastantes veces—Estaba desaparecido en combate.

Y aunque Alicia nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, le echaba de menos. Sus sonrisas descaradas, sus carcajadas demasiados sonoras—que casualmente siempre las soltaba en su oído—, sus conversaciones sobre Quidicht, sus ánimos antes de los partidos y sus charlas de insomnio—Como las llamaban ellos— en la que terminaban despertando a media torre de Griffindor

Sencillamente, pensaba averiguar que le preocupaba al chico de las rastas, pero no era nada fácil. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedirle ayuda a los gemelos, eran los amigos de Lee ¿No? Digo yo que sabrían lo que le pasaba.

—Fred, George—Llamó cuando todos se habían ido del vestuario

—¿Si, querida Alicia?—Preguntó Fred... o George, bueno uno de ellos, nunca había conseguido aprender a distinguirlos.

—Me preguntaba si sabríais ¿Qué le pasa a Lee?—Dijo directa, no era normal en ella andarse con rodeos. Y con los gemelos nunca se sabía, ya que eran capaces de modelar la conversación a su gusto. En esos momentos parecían verdaderas serpientes—Pero que eso no lo escuchen ellos, son capaces de colgarla del aro de Quidicht— astutas y calcuñadoras.

—Siempre tan directa—Dijo el otro gemelo—A Lee no le pasa nada ¿Lo ves diferente?—Puede que Alicia no supiese diferenciarlos, pero si sabía cuando una personas mentía

—¿Sabéis que cuando mentís se os arruga la parte alta de la nariz?—Pregunto como la que no quiere la cosa. La cara de alarma de los gemelos les hizo ver que así era, Alicia sonrió, pero al verse descubiertos cambiaron a su habitual cara de tranquilidad.

—Alicia, ¿No has aprendido que no se deben decir mentiras?—Dijeron los dos a la vez imitando la irritable voz de la Profesora Umbridge. Alicia soltó una risita, pero justo después recuperó la compostura

—A ver, chicos. Tenéis dos opciones. Una contármelo, y otra...¿Cómo era? Ah si, ¡Contármelo!—Dijo recalcando esa última palabra. No tenía ni ganas ni tiempo de discutir con esos dos. Ya que siempre terminaban liándola.

—Alicia, Alicia, no se puede tener tan mal genio. Porque si lo tienes te salen granos y la piel se te arruga. Y no queremos que pierdas tu cara bonita ¿Verdad?—Alicia los fulminó con la mirada. Cuando había entrado en el equipo los gemelos habían empezado a llamarla "Niña bonita"—mote que ella se encargó de quitar a base de palabras y gestos que haría una niña bonita y educada—al parecer se lo decían por su mínima estatura que se le sumaba a su larga mata de pelo negro, según los gemelos era adorable.

—¿Me vais a contestar?—Preguntó Alicia. Prefería saberlo y no perder más tiempo con ellos

—No—Dijeron los dos gemelos contundentemente

—Pues lo adivinaré por mi misma—Dijo Alicia decidida

—Vale—Contestaron los gemelos sin darle importancia al tono amenazador que asomaba por la frase de Alicia y salieron del vestuario

—Asquerosos gemelos, no se como Angie puede salir con uno de ellos...—Eso iba murmurando Alicia cuando se chocó-casi se mató- con una chica bajita, oculta tras una mata de pelo castaño-rojizo, que leía un trozo de pergamino sentada en frente de la Dama Gorda—La entrada de la Sala Común de Griffindor— parecía muy concentrada

—Leanne ¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó Alicia. La chica levantó la vista y sonrió

—Menos mal que estás aquí. Se me olvidó la contraseña y parece que ahora nadie entra ni sale de la Sala Común, porque llevo aquí sentada media hora—Exclamó con enfado—Es que es verdad, nadie sale de la Sala Común cuando normalmente entra y sale gente todo el rato

—Cerveza de Mantequilla— Dijo con seguridad Alicia, para después sonreír con satisfacción en cuanto la entrada se abrió

—¡Oye, Alicia! Después ¿Me acompañas a ver a Cormac?—Alicia hizo una disimulada mueca de asco. Sabía que a Leanne le gustaba Mclaggen—por razones obvias—, aunque Alicia aun no sabía que le veía. Porque vale, era guapo, pero había chicos mucho más guapos, era demasiado arrogante y demasiado fanfarrón.

Y la pobre chica—En opinión de Alicia, porque Leanne estaba encantada— se estaba pasando todos los días por la Enfermería para darle los apuntes de clase, solo porque al muy estúpido se le ocurrió comer huevos de doxy para demostrar su valentía.

Alicia se limitó a asentir, hacían una especie de turnos: ayer la había tocado a Katie, hoy le tocaba a Alicia y mañana era Angelina la que se comía el marrón.

Spinnet se sentó en una de los sillones más alejados de la Sala Común, estaba muerta gracias—o por culpa— de Angelina. Les había echo entrenar muy duros. Parecía haberle poseído el espíritu de Oliver Wood, y eso a Alicia le preocupaba. No es que le parezca que Wood estaba medio loco—que lo estaba— es que por ejemplo tuvo a Katie detrás todo el santo día y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, solo faltaba que le lamiese los guantes antes de salir al campo. No quiere que su amiga sea una roca, en cuestión de sentimientos, que ya lo era antes, ahora parecía haberse multiplicado por mil. Mientras pensaba en eso empezó a quedarse dormida.

Se despertó alarmada, ya que había escuchado un ruido

—Joder, Lee.—Le pareció escuchar decir a un gemelo—No hagas tanto ruido, que como baje quien-tu-ya-sabes o alguna de sus amigas vas a ser tú quien le diga por que evitas a nuestra querida cazadora—Alicia se escondió tras el sofá y sonrió "Por fin iba a saber lo que le pasaba a Lee, aunque no de la manera que ella había pensado"

—Más te vale que sea importante—Dijo el otro gemelo—Hoy Alicia nos ha sometido a un interrogatorio del que cualquiera se escapa

—Que si—En ese momento Alicia escuchó la voz de Lee—Veréis, recordáis que os conté que me gustaba alguien —Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Alicia imaginó que os gemelos asentirían— Pues, me preguntasteis quien era y yo no quise decíroslo porque...no, no quería en ese momento...

—¿Juega en el equipo de Quidicht?—Interrumpió uno de los gemelos

—Si, es una excelente cazadora—Ahora le encajaba todo, Lee no huía de ella, si no de Katie, estaba claro. Era la más guapa de las tres

—¿Es Angelina?—Preguntó uno de ellos con un deje de preocupación. Alicia imaginó que sería Fred, porque aunque discutiesen mucho, ahí había algo.

—No, es...—Empezó Lee, pero se vio interrumpido por alguien que acababa de entrar por el retrato. Se escuchaban risas, Alicia se agachó aun más temiendo ser descubierta.

En cuanto se abrió Alicia no pudo reprimir la curiosidad y asomó los ojos, y vio a Mclaggen y a Leanne muy acaramelados, casi le entran arcadas. No los vio, pero imaginó que los chicos estarían igual. No es que no se alegrase por su amiga, pero es que, tener de pareja a alguien tan idiota debe ser un mérito

Leanne se giró hacia ella, y al parecer no vio la negativa que intentaba hacer Alicia con la cabeza, así que dijo

—¿Alicia?—Preguntó con gesto extrañado—¿Qué haces aquí?— Alicia se levantó justo para ver a Lee, tan pálido que cualquiera diría que tenía la piel negra y justo al cruzar una mirada, se apartó y salió corriendo hacia su habitación—¿He echo algo malo?—Preguntó Leanne preocupada al ver los ojos de su amiga anegados en lágrimas.

—No pasa... nada— Contestó Alicia con la mirada perdida— Me voy a dormir—Dijo simulando un bostezo—Buenas noches chicos, Leanne, Mclaggen—Lo último lo dijo incapaz de controlar esta vez su mueca de asco. El día siguiente prometía ser largo, muy largo.

_¡Hola! Mátenme, linchenme, ahorquenmen... Lo que queráis. Por no actualizar en NADA, pero es que se me ha ocurrido esto y no puedo dejarlo. Prometo que esta semana actualizaré en todas las historias, como que me llamo María. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. **Lee&Alicia** son una pareja que no llaman mucho la atención ¡Pero son muy cucos! Y por eso voy a hacer este mini fic, para honrarlos (Que bien suena eso ¿Verdad?) _

_¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué os ha parecido la actitud de Alicia? ¿Y la de Lee? Y ¿Qué tal la pareja de **Leanne&Mclaggen**? Me lo podéis contar por review_

_Advertencia: El cuadrado de abajo no muerde, podéis escribir en él sin tener que perder el brazo (Yo solo lo aviso)_


End file.
